


Never Dread Spirits

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King began to scowl. A memory of a sick alligator formed. A memory of the alligator writhing. The memory Sewer King remained by it as it suffered.





	Never Dread Spirits

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King began to scowl. A memory of a sick alligator formed. A memory of the alligator writhing. The memory Sewer King remained by it as it suffered. Worry filled the Sewer King's eyes before he removed a stuffed alligator from his long coat. A smile materialized after the alligator cuddled the toy and ceased writhing. 

The memory vanished as soon as the Sewer King heard footsteps by his throne. His eyes widened after the alligator's spirit materialized. *My past is haunting me?* he thought. The Sewer King trembled. He smiled. The happy spirit carried the toy and vanished. 

 

THE END


End file.
